Ein steiniger Weg zum Glück
by Romantic Dragonangel
Summary: Kai hat das Team kurz vor den WCS in Rußland verlassen. Doch was passiert nun - wie soll es weitergehen mit den Bladebreakers?
1. Veränderungen

Ein steiniger Weg zum Glück

Hallihallo!

Dies hier ist meine erste Fanfic zu Beyblade und ich hoffe, es wird euch Spaß machen, sie zu lesen! Sie beginnt, nachdem Kai das Team verlassen hat, also kurz vor den World Champion Ships in Rußland.

Feedback: romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

Rating: G, später PG-13

Disclaimer: Beyblade gehört mir nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Figuren daraus. Alles, was mein ist, ist die Handlung. Diese enthält Action, Angst und Trauer, aber auch Humor und Romantik. In späteren Kapiteln kommt dann noch Slash hinzu, aber das dauert noch...

Also, lest und schreibt mir bitte ein paar Kommis!

Dragon's Angel

Part I: Veränderungen

Es war inzwischen schon früher Nachmittag geworden und die Sonne schien hell und strahlend vom Himmel herab. Dennoch wollte es den Jungen auf dem Hof hinter der kleinen Pension in dem Vorort von Moskau nicht so recht warm werden, was aber nicht nur an den arktischen Temperaturen Rußlands lag.

Vielmehr lag über der gesamten Gruppe eine gewisse Melancholie und Traurigkeit, die nicht weichen wollte.

Das Team der All Starz, vollständig versammelt, bildete eine große Gruppe mit den White Tigers, die ebenso ohne Ausnahme gekommen waren. Michael, Eddy und Steve unterhielten sich leise mit Lee und dessen Teamgefährten, während Judy und Emily sich mit den Auswertungen des letzten Kampfes zwischen den All Starz und deren Gegnern beschäftigten. 

Doch immer mal wieder blickte einer aus der Gruppe zu Ray und Max hinüber, die sich um Kenny und dessen Laptop geschart hatten und darauf lauschten, was der „Chef" ihnen erzählte. Kenny hatte während der letzten Nacht neue Verbesserungen an Rays Beyblade vorgenommen, welche er diesem nun erläuterte.

Und obwohl besonders Mariah, die schon immer gut in Rays Gesicht zu lesen verstand, bemerkte, daß dieser sich darüber freute, daß sein Driger jetzt noch stärker war, hörte dennoch keiner der zwei anderen Teams den Jubel oder die Fröhlichkeit, welche die Bladebreakers sonst stets ausgezeichnet hatte.

Vielmehr stand sowohl in Rays als auch in Max' Augen ein Ausdruck von Verlust geschrieben, der sich auch in ihrer Haltung widerspiegelte. Und obwohl Kenny sich bemühte, es nicht zu zeigen, war die Aura aus Trauer auch um ihn unverkennbar.

Jeder der drei Jungen war in den letzten Tagen stiller geworden, was ihre Freunde in den anderen Teams ziemlich verstörte. 

Es war so ungewohnt, die Bladebreakers nicht lachen zu hören...

Nicht zu hören, wie Kenny oft vergeblich versuchte, Max und Tyson lange genug um sich zu scharen, damit er ihnen die Verbesserungen an ihren Blades erklären konnte, bevor sie diese austesteten...

Oder den Jubel in Tysons Stimme, wenn er ein Match gewonnen hatte...

Die Anfeuerungsrufe, die sich die Bladebreakers stets gegenseitig bei ihren Kämpfen zuwarfen... 

All dies war in den letzten zwei Wochen einer bedrückenden Stille gewichen.

Weil...ja weil – sie nicht mehr vollständig waren.

Judy, die Chefin des All Starz-Teams, blickte in diesem Moment seufzend von ihrer Arbeit auf und sah zu ihrem Sohn hinüber, dessen goldblondes Haar in der Sonne leuchtete. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst hörte sie nicht dessen aufgeregtes Geschnatter mit seinen Freunden – und es machte sie traurig und besorgt.

„Judy?", hörte sie in diesem Moment Emilys Stimme an ihrer Seite. 

Fragend blickte Max' Mutter daraufhin das einzige Mädchen in dem Team, das sie leitete, an. „Ja, was ist?"

„Es ist irgendwie unheimlich, oder?", fragte das Mädchen mit den orangefarbenen Haaren. „Sie so zu sehen..."

Als Antwort darauf seufzte Judy nur ein weiteres Mal. Sie sagte kein Wort, denn sie wußte genau, worauf Emily hinauswollte. 

An der Stille, die sich plötzlich über die Gespräche zwischen den All Starz und den White Tigers legte, konnte die junge Frau jedoch bemerken, daß diese alle darauf warteten, wie sie reagieren würde.

Daher hob sie den Kopf und blickte erneut zu den zwei Jungen hinüber, die noch immer um Kenny herumstanden, der mit seiner Erklärung jedoch schon längst fertig war. Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte nichts Ray, Max und Tyson davon abgehalten, Drigers neue Fähigkeiten sofort in einem freundschaftlichen Match auszutesten – doch nun...schien es ihnen fast egal.

Und das vor dem Finale der World Champion Ships in sieben Tagen.

„Du hast völlig Recht, Emily", setzte Judy schließlich doch noch zu einer Antwort an. „Ich habe Max noch nie so traurig gesehen. Er war immer fröhlich und gut drauf. Schon als Kind konnte ihm eigentlich nichts die gute Laune rauben. Doch jetzt..."

Sie verstummte unglücklich.

„Auch Ray war nie so still wie in den letzten Tagen", erklang da Mariahs Stimme.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das Mädchen mit den pinkfarbenen Haaren, die zu ihrem Freund aus Kindheitstagen hinüberblickte. „Er war zwar nie so wild und ausgelassen, wie sich Tyson und Max manchmal aufführen, aber..."

„...trotzdem immer für jeden Scherz zu haben. Ray war immer mit dabei, wenn wir in unserem Dorf Streiche ausgeheckt haben", fuhr Lees Stimme an Mariahs Stelle fort. Auch der Anführer der White Tigers sah ernst zu Ray hinüber. 

Dann blitzte es auf einmal in Lees dunklen Augen auf.

„Und das alles nur wegen...wegen Kai!"

Erstaunt über den Zorn, der in Lees Stimme mitschwang, richteten sich die Blicke seiner Teamgefährten auf ihn. Und auch die All Starz wirkten überrascht. 

Doch dann lächelte Mariah dankbar in sich hinein. Es machte sie froh, daß Lee sich solche Sorgen um Ray machte, denn es verdeutlichte ihr, daß die zwei Jungen langsam wieder so enge Freunde wurden wie zu ihrer Kinderzeit. Rays Weggang aus ihrem Dorf hatte Lee sehr verletzt und ihn zornig gemacht, doch seit den Asien Champion Ships hatten Ray und Lee ihre Freundschaft erneuert und verstärkt.

„Kaum zu glauben, was Kai für einen Einfluß auf die Bladebreakers hat", ließ sich hier Michaels Stimme vernehmen. „Dabei sah es doch immer so aus, als wären sie auch ohne ihn ein Team. Er wollte doch nie einer von ihnen sein!"

„Aber sie wollten ihn als einen Teil ihres Teams", ertönte in diesem Moment eine ruhige Stimme hinter den Versammelten. „Und genau das ist das Problem."

Als sich die Angesprochenen überrascht umwandten, erkannten sie die Neuankömmlinge. Hinter ihnen standen die vier europäischen Meister – Enrico, Oliver, Johnny und Robert. Letzterer war es auch, der gesprochen hatte.

„Hallo", wurden die Vier sofort von den All Starz und den White Tigers begrüßt. Auch wenn sie noch nie gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, so waren die vier Jungen den Anwesenden doch bestens bekannt.

Doch Emily wollte genauer wissen, was Robert gemeint hatte.

Dieser bemerkte den neugierigen Blick des Mädchens und erkannte an der Stille, daß auch die Anderen darauf warteten, daß er seine Worte näher erläuterte. Selbst Johnny und Oliver sahen Robert von der Seite her ein wenig erstaunt an. Nur Enrico schien zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Erklär' uns, was du meinst", ließ sich an dieser Stelle Judys Stimme vernehmen.

Anstatt zu erklären, antwortete Robert mit einer Frage.

„Was ist die größte Stärke der Bladebreakers?"

Für einige Sekunden blickten sich die Angesprochenen nur verwirrt an, doch dann antwortete Lee: „Ihr Teamgeist. Ihre gegenseitige Unterstützung."

Robert blickte den Anführer der White Tigers an und nickte. Doch bevor er zu sprechen anfangen konnte, meldete sich Enrico zu Wort. „Genau. Sie sind ein Team, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Auch wenn sie es allein nicht schaffen könnten, ihren Gegner zu besiegen – gemeinsam können sie es. 

Das ist ihre Strategie und ihre Stärke. 

Jeder von ihnen, der zu einem Kampf antritt, weiß, daß er nicht allein ist. Er mag in der Arena stehen und kämpfen, doch weiß er stets seine Freunde hinter sich, die ihn hundertprozentig unterstützen. Das gibt ihnen die Kraft und den Mut, zu siegen. Auch über einen eigentlich viel stärkeren Gegner."

Hier verstummte Enrico. Die Jungen und zwei Mädchen, die ihm gegenüberstanden, nickten nach einer Weile, denn dies war schon jedem von ihnen aufgefallen. Auch wenn es manchmal für die Bladebreakers schon nach einer Niederlage ausgesehen hatte, so war doch stets einem von ihnen der entscheidende Einfall gekommen, wie das Match noch zu gewinnen war. Das hatte schon zu großen Kämpfen geführt, wobei besonders Tyson stets für eine Überraschung gut gewesen war.

„Doch das ist noch nicht alles", führte Robert weiter aus, was ihm erneut die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit aller sicherte. „Es kommt noch ihr Charakter hinzu. 

Sie kämpfen energisch und voller Willenskraft um den Sieg, doch steht für sie stets der Spaß an der ganzen Sache an wichtiger Stelle. Sie sind nicht daran interessiert, um jeden Preis zu gewinnen – nein, vielmehr wollen sie lernen. Lernen, besser zu werden.

Besonders Tyson. Auf den ersten Blick dachte ich, als ich ihn kennenlernte, er sei ein leichter Gegner – zu impulsiv, ohne Strategie oder das nötige Können. Doch ich habe mich geirrt. 

Sicher, unser erstes Match habe ich haushoch gewonnen, doch als wir uns dann das nächste Mal trafen, hatte ich es sehr schwer gegen ihn – und hätte schließlich sogar fast verloren. 

Das kam daher, da er inzwischen dazugelernt hatte. Mit Hilfe seines Teams hatte er herausgefunden, was bei unserem ersten Match seine Fehler gewesen waren – und er hatte hart daran gearbeitet, sie nicht noch einmal zu machen."

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Robert an dieser Stelle den Kopf und meinte dann: „Trotzdem begreife ich immer noch nicht, wie er überhaupt so stark sein konnte, daß er fast mein Bit-Biest schlagen konnte. Griffolyon ist doch viel größer und auch stärker als Tysons Dragoon." 

„Das kann ich dir vielleicht erklären", meldete sich hier erneut Enrico zu Wort. 

Der italienische Meister blickte zu Robert auf, als er erklärte: „Tysons Dragoon mag vielleicht schwächer sein als dein Griffolyon , aber für Tyson ist sein Bit-Biest sein Partner. Sein Freund. 

Du hast eben deinen letzten Kampf gegen Tyson erwähnt – ich erinnere mich an meinen ersten gegen ihn. Er hat seinen Dragoon vor meinem Angriff beschützt, obwohl es dadurch für ihn böse hätte enden können. Mein Bit-Biest teilt hart aus, wie du weißt."

Schweigend blickte Robert Enrico an, während er überlegte. 

„Du meinst, Tyson macht seinen Dragoon dadurch stärker? Durch sein Vertrauen in ihn und dadurch, daß er auch bereit ist, Dragoon zu beschützen?", fragte er dann.

„Das würde Einiges erklären", mischte sich Judy ein. „Zu Beginn unserer Messungen über das Team der Bladebreakers rechneten wir uns eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit aus, leicht gegen sie gewinnen zu können. Doch wir haben verloren – und besonders Tyson hat uns diesbezüglich vor Rätsel gestellt."

Wieder herrschte für einige Zeit Schweigen in der großen Gruppe, denn auch die White Tigers hatten mit Tyson und seinen Freunden ähnliche Erfahrungen machen müssen, als sie bei den Asien Champion Ships aufeinandergetroffen waren.

Doch dann kam Emily wieder auf die Ausgangsfrage zurück. 

„Aber was hat das Alles damit zu tun, daß sie alle jetzt so...", Emily zögerte einen Moment, als wüßte sie nicht, wie sie den Zustand der Bladebreakers beschreiben sollte, „...anders sind?"

Dieses Mal war es Oliver, der antwortete.

„Weil es für sie den Anschein hat, als würde ihr Team auseinanderbrechen. Und damit ihre Stärke verlorengehen. Verstehst du nicht? 

Auch wenn Kai es nie laut geäußert hat, daß er ein Mitglied der Bladebreakers sein will, haben sie doch im Laufe der Zeit so viel miteinander erlebt, daß er es für Tyson, Ray, Max und Kenny trotzdem war. Er ist schließlich offiziell der Teamcaptain. Ich glaube, sie haben innerlich gehofft, daß Kai sich ihnen eines Tages öffnen würde – doch er hat ihr Team verlassen..."

„Aber warum?", warf Mariah ein.

„Das weiß ich genausowenig wie ihr", meinte Oliver daraufhin. 

„Doch wenn du mich fragst, wissen die Bladebreakers den Grund. Und der scheint ihnen nicht zu gefallen – vor allem Tyson nicht."

„Wo ist Tyson denn überhaupt?", fragte Enrico in diesem Moment. 

Er hatte den Blick zu den Mitgliedern der Bladebreakers schweifen lassen und das Fehlen des Jungen bemerkt, über den sie gerade geredet hatten.

Stille antwortete Enrico auf diese Frage, während sich die Mitglieder der All Starz und der White Tigers unglücklich anschauten. Von allen Veränderungen, die sich in den letzten zwei Wochen abgespielt hatten, war die Tysons die auffälligste – und die am schwersten zu verkraftende.

Keiner der anwesenden Jungen und Mädchen hätte es laut zugegeben, aber ihnen allen fehlte Tysons ausgelassenes Verhalten doch ziemlich – sein nie zu bremsender Optimismus, das fröhliche Funkeln in den dunkelblauen Augen und das ansteckende Lachen, welches ihm so oft entwich.

Während der letzten vierzehn Tage hatten sie davon kaum etwas zu Gesicht oder zu Gehör bekommen. Es schien ihnen, als hätte Kais Weggang Tyson besonders hart getroffen. Und sie fragten sich alle, was es damit auf sich hatte, daß sich Tyson jetzt im Besitz von Kais Dranzer befand.

Tyson war darüber nichts zu entlocken gewesen, ebensowenig wie über den Grund, daß Kai das Team der Bladebreakers verlassen hatte – vielmehr schwieg er sich, was völlig uncharakteristisch für ihn war, darüber aus.

Dies alles verunsicherte seine Freunde in den anderen zwei Teams noch viel mehr als die ebenso untypische Stille von Ray, Kenny und Max. Doch keiner der Vier wollte wohl über den Riß in ihrem Team reden. Mit niemandem.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung", gab Michael schließlich die allgemeine Unkenntnis zu, als er die wachsende Besorgnis in den Augen von Enrico, Robert und Oliver sah. Selbst Johnny schien aufgeschreckt von ihren ernsten Mienen.

„Er hat sich verändert", meldete sich Judy zu Wort, als weiter nichts von ihrem Team verlautete und sich auch die White Tigers ausschwiegen.

„Mehr noch als Ray, Kenny oder mein Sohn Max. Er hat sich irgendwie in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Und das ist ein großes Problem, denn durch seine fröhliche Art war Tyson der Motor in seinem Team. Seine Energie und Tatkraft haben ihn unmerklich zum Mittelpunkt seiner Freunde gemacht und daß er sich jetzt so anders verhält, verunsichert Max, Ray und Kenny noch weiter."

An dieser Stelle verstummte Judy und blickte erneut zu ihrem Sohn und seinen zwei Freunden hinüber. Kenny hatte erneut begonnen, Ray und Max etwas zu erklären, als wohl auch ihm klargeworden war, daß die Beiden nicht die Absicht hatten, die Verbesserungen an Rays Blade auszutesten. 

„Hmm", entfuhr es Oliver nachdenklich. „Scheint, als würden die World Champion Ships zu einem Desaster für die Bladebreakers werden, wenn sie sich nicht schnell wieder von diesem Schlag erholen."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte der Anführer der Majestics Oliver zu. 

„Doch ich fürchte, da können wir nicht viel ausrichten. Das müssen sie allein wieder auf die Reihe bekommen, sonst werden sie diese Katastrophe niemals verkraften. Doch wenn jemand dazu in der Lage ist, aus dem Geschehenen stärker hervorzugehen, dann sind es die Bladebreakers. 

Ich habe noch nie ein solches Team erlebt – sie sind anpassungsfähiger als jedes andere Team und solch enge Freunde..."

„Es muß einfach wieder in Ordnung kommen", flüsterte Mariah unglücklich. „Ich will nicht, daß Ray weiterhin so traurig ist. Und auch Tyson, Max und Kenny haben es nicht verdient, so zu leiden. 

Es ist ganz einfach unfair!", endete das pinkhaarige Mädchen.

Johnny hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet, doch nun legte er Robert die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Da kommt Tyson gerade, schau!"

Die Mitglieder der drei Teams richteten ihren Blick in die Richtung, in die Johnny wies – und genau, dort kam Tyson gerade um die Ecke gebogen. Er hatte die Hände tief in den Taschen seines hellblauen Mantels vergraben und schien in Gedanken versunken.

Als er jedoch Ray, Kenny und Max sah, merkte er sichtlich auf und eilte mit langen Schritten auf die Drei zu. Und obwohl Tyson sich seinen Teamgefährten von hinten näherte, schienen diese gespürt zu haben, daß er kam, denn im nächsten Moment blickte Ray auf und drehte sich zu Tyson um. Auch Max und Kenny lösten sich aus ihrer leise geführten Unterhaltung und wandten sich ihrem Freund zu.

Die All Starz', White Tigers und Majestics beobachteten, wie Tyson sich schließlich zu seinen drei Gefährten gesellte und ein Gespräch mit ihnen begann. Dabei schien er ihnen etwas zu erklären, woraufhin die drei Jungen ihn erstaunt, wie man selbst auf diese Entfernung beobachten konnte, anschauten. Doch schließlich richtete Ray sich auf und deutete auf seinen Blade.

Tyson nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam erhoben sich die zwei Freunde, um zu einem Blade-Tableau zu gehen, welches sich ganz in der Nähe befand. 

Anscheinend wollten Ray und Tyson einen Kampf gegeneinander ausfechten.

Verwirrt blickten sich die Mitglieder der White Tigers, All Starz und Majestics an. Was war denn nun los?

Doch die Neugier über das merkwürdige Verhalten der Bladebreakers trieb die zehn Jungen und zwei Mädchen sowie Max' Mutter schließlich dazu, näherzutreten, um den Kampf zwischen den zwei Freunden zu beobachten.  

Doch kaum waren sie dort angekommen, überraschte Robert seine Teamkollegen und auch die anderen Teams damit, daß er zu Tyson sagte: „Ich fordere dich zu einem Match, Tyson!"

Der Angesprochene, der sich ganz auf den bevorstehenden Kampf gegen Ray konzentriert hatte, blickte verwirrt auf, denn er hatte sie alle gar nicht kommen hören. 

Auch Kenny und Max, die am Rand des Tableaus standen, drehten sich verwundert zu ihnen herum. 

Ray hatte im Gegensatz zu seinen drei Freunden das Herannahen der All Starz', White Tigers und Majestics beobachten können, da er in die entsprechende Richtung blickte. Doch auch er wirkte über Roberts Herausforderung nicht weniger verblüfft als Max, Kenny und Tyson, sagte jedoch nichts. 

Tyson blickte Robert fragend an und dieser verstand nun, was ihm die Anderen hatten deutlich machen wollen. Schon von fern hatten die Bladebreakers bedrückt gewirkt, doch aus der Nähe war es noch klarer zu erkennen.

Innerlich zuckte Robert zusammen, als er in Tysons blauen Augen nicht die sonstige Wärme und Fröhlichkeit erkennen konnte. Vielmehr wirkten diese traurig, verletzt, aber auch irgendwie wütend. Das alles zusammen ließ Tysons Persönlichkeit ganz anders erscheinen als sonst – ernster, viel erwachsener, aber auch zurückhaltender.

Unwillkürlich wünschte sich Robert den impulsiven, manchmal ein wenig nervenden, aber trotzdem liebenswert fröhlichen Tyson zurück.

„Nun, wie ist es? Nimmst du meine Herausforderung an, Tyson? Oder hast du etwa Angst, ein drittes Mal gegen mich zu verlieren?", stichelte der Anführer der Majestics ein wenig, als ihm Tyson auch nach mehreren Augenblicken noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

Noch vor zwei Wochen wäre Tyson wegen dieser Frage in die Luft gegangen, doch jetzt blieb er ruhig. Das einzigste, was an den alten Tyson erinnerte, war das kurze Aufblitzen in seinen Augen und das Lächeln, welches wie ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte, bevor Tyson wieder so ungewohnt ernst wurde.

„Gut, ich nehme an", erwiderte Tyson, bevor er sich mit den Worten „Das ist doch in Ordnung für dich, oder, Ray?" an seinen Freund und Teamkollegen wandte.

Ray blickte Tyson kurz fragend an, doch als dieser ihm nur zulächelte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und verließ seinen Platz auf dem Tableau. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sich zu Kenny und Max gesellt, die Tyson verwirrt betrachteten. Als dieser jetzt seinen Blade aus der Manteltasche holte, meldete sich Kenny schließlich doch  noch zu Wort. 

„Aber Tyson! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Selbst mit dem neuen Powerring, um den du mich gebeten hast, ist dein Dragoon noch nicht stark genug für Roberts Bit-Biest!"

„Tyson hat sein Blade also auch verändert", murmelte Emily neugierig und öffnete ihren Laptop. „Mal sehen, was er verbessert hat!"

Währenddessen redete Kenny weiter beschwörend auf Tyson ein, denn er machte sich Sorgen, wie sein Freund reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt gegen Robert verlor. Ihr Team hatte in letzter Zeit genug Tiefschläge erlebt und wenn Tyson nicht bald wieder etwas Positives erlebte, würde er wahrscheinlich irgendwann den Mut verlieren. 

Und das wäre äußerst fatal, denn es würde den Bladebreakers den Rest geben.

Daher wollte Kenny  Tyson um jeden Preis von diesem Match abhalten.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Rays Hand auf seinem Arm und hörte ihn sagen: „Ganz ruhig, Chef. Laß Tyson nur machen. Er weiß, was er tut."

„Aber Ray! Er..."

„Ray hat Recht, Kenny", meinte nun auch Max. 

„Du weißt doch, daß Tyson jetzt sowieso nicht mehr auf dich hören würde. Außerdem ist da etwas...etwas Neues. Irgendetwas ist anders mit Tyson und Dragoon. Ich denke, Tyson hat eine gute Chance, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Vor allem, da es beim letzten Mal schon sehr knapp für Robert war", fügte Tysons bester Freund noch hinzu.

Verwundert blickte Kenny von Max zu Ray, die beide zu Tyson schauten, der sich Robert gegenüber auf dem Tableau aufgestellt hatte. In den Mienen seiner beiden Freunde konnte Kenny lesen, daß sie vollstes Vertrauen zu Tyson hatten.

Auch wenn sie alle in den letzten zwei Wochen schwere Schläge hatten hinnehmen müssen und Kais Weggang sie alle Vier sehr verletzt und verunsichert hatte, so war dennoch der Zusammenhalt ihres Teams noch nicht ganz verschwunden.

Er zeigte sich in dem leichten Lächeln auf Max' Gesicht und dem neugierigen Blick von Ray, der sich gerade gespannt vorbeugte, um besser sehen zu können. Für diese wenigen Augenblicke schienen die Beiden alles andere abseits des Matches zwischen ihrem Freund und Robert zu vergessen. 

Kenny beschloß, sich am Verhalten von Ray und Max ein Beispiel zu nehmen und den kommenden Kampf einfach zu genießen. 

Tyson hatte in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas gesagt – und wenn es ihn jetzt für einige Momente aus seiner Zurückgezogenheit herausholte, daß Robert freiwillig gegen ihn antreten wollte, dann sollte es Kenny nur recht sein. 

Und wie immer, wenn einer seiner Freunde auf dem Tableau stand, machte sich in Kenny dieses Kribbeln der Aufregung breit, welches er nie abschütteln konnte. Denn auch wenn er ihnen oft nur durch Dizzys und seine Analysen ein wenig bei ihren Kämpfen beistehen konnte, so war doch das Gefühl des Gebrauchtwerdens für Kenny genauso angenehm wie für die anderen Mitglieder der Bladebreakers.

Daher richtete sich Kenny ein wenig auf und blickte ebenso auf die zwei Kontrahenten wie der Rest der Anwesenden. 

Die All Starz und die White Tigers, die näher als die drei Majestics bei Ray, Max und Kenny gestanden hatten, hatten die Unterhaltung der drei Bladebreakers mitbekommen und spürten nun seit langer Zeit wieder den Zusammenhalt dieses Teams. Es lag wie ein Hauch um die vier Jungen, die wie durch unsichtbare Bande miteinander verbunden schienen. Für die Dauer des Kampfes schien jeder der vier Bladebreakers die augenblickliche Situation hinter sich zu lassen.

Oliver, der sich erboten hatte, den Schiedsrichter zu spielen, hob nun die Hand.

„Macht euch fertig!", rief er Robert und Tyson zu.

Robert nickte und hob den Starter mit seinem Blade. Als Tyson es ihm nachmachen wollte, runzelte er auf einmal die Stirn und rief Oliver zu: „Einen Augenblick noch!"

Als der französische Meister ihn daraufhin fragend ansah, meinte Tyson, während er seinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen begann: „Sorry wegen der Verzögerung, aber dieses lange Ding behindert mich. Bin gleich soweit!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Tableau und schritt auf seine Freunde zu. 

Max erhob sich sofort und meinte: „Gib mir solange deinen Mantel, Tyson." 

Dieser nickte dankbar und zog den wärmenden, aber für die Bewegungsfreiheit doch wirklich ziemlich hinderlichen Mantel vollständig aus und reichte ihn Max. 

Als Tyson sich gerade umdrehen wollte, um zum Tableau zurückzugehen, bemerkte er auf einmal die verwirrten Blicke, die ihm alle Anwesenden zuwarfen. Besonders seine drei Freunde sahen ihn seltsam an. 

Irritiert blickte Tyson an sich herunter, konnte jedoch nichts Auffälliges entdecken.

„Was ist?", fragte er daher Max, der ihm noch immer am nächsten stand und ihn aus erstaunten hellblauen Augen ansah.

„Du...du siehst so...anders aus", entgegnete Tysons bester Freund.

„Anders?" Das Fragezeichen am Ende des Wortes war nicht zu überhören.

„Deine Sachen", fiel Rays Stimme ein, die nicht minder verwundert klang als die von Max kurz zuvor.

Wieder sah Tyson an sich herunter, dann meinte er: „Ach, das meint ihr."

Indem er Kenny anblickte, fuhr er fort: „Du warst es doch, der die ganze Zeit über gesagt hat, ich soll ja zusehen, daß ich mir keine Erkältung hole, Chef. Und da ich sowieso langsam genug davon hatte, hier die ganze Zeit über so zu frieren, habe ich mir halt andere Klamotten angezogen. Das ist doch nichts Besonderes! Ihr tut ja glatt so, als hätte ich mir die Haare gefärbt!"

Es stimmte schon, was Tyson sagte, mußte jeder der anderen Jungen und Mädchen zugeben. Eigentlich hatte er nichts Außergewöhnliches gemacht, sondern sich nur dickere, wärmere Sachen angezogen. 

Was ihm im eiskalten Rußland auch nicht zu verdenken war.

Und doch...schien Tyson dadurch ein Anderer zu werden. 

Die gefütterte dunkelblaue Jeans mit den aufgesetzten Taschen an den Seiten sowie der weiße Pullover mit den langen Ärmeln ließen ihn erwachsener als sonst wirken. Außerdem wurde durch diese Kleidung deutlich, wie schlank Tyson eigentlich war, was verwunderte, wenn man bedachte, wieviel er manchmal aß. Abgerundet wurde das neue Outfit durch eine kurze Weste aus weichem Jeansstoff, welche dieselbe Farbe wie Tysons Hose hatte sowie ein ebenso gefärbtes Halstuch. Auch die dunkelblau-weiß gemusterten Boots an seinen Füßen hatte keiner seiner Freunde jemals zuvor an ihm gesehen. Das einzigste, was an Tysons Kleidung unverändert geblieben war, war sein blau und rot gemustertes Basecape. 

Alles zusammen, die veränderte Kleidung und auch sein ernsteres Verhalten, schien Tyson in eine neue Aura zu hüllen. Verschwunden war das naive Kind, welches sich seine Freunde manchmal fragen ließ, ob Tyson wirklich schon 16 Jahre alt war.

Zum Vorschein war jemand gekommen, den keiner der Anwesenden erwartet hatte und daher hatten alle einen Augenblick nötig, um sich an dieses neue Ich von Tyson zu gewöhnen.

Als weiterhin alle Blicke staunend auf ihn gerichtet blieben, wurde Tyson etwas unbehaglich zumute. Daher hob er die rechte Hand, um Max damit vor den Augen hin- und herzuwinken. 

„Hallo? Nun kommt mal wieder zu euch", meinte Tyson kopfschüttelnd. „Erwartet nicht, daß ich jetzt ein Schaulaufen für euch veranstalte."

Auch darauf erntete er nur einen verständnislosen Blick von Max, während sich in Rays Gesicht ein leichtes Grinsen schlich. Er war der Erste von den Bladebreakers, der sich mit dem veränderten Aussehen ihres Teamgefährten angefreundet hatte, während Max und vor allem Kenny noch etwas geschockt waren.

Ray konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, der Unterschied war bemerkenswert. Und der junge Chinese begann sich zu fragen, ob sie bis jetzt vielleicht nur eine Facette von Tysons Persönlichkeit zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. 

Was war, wenn dies hier vor ihnen der wirkliche Tyson war?

Dieser erwachsen und ausgeglichen wirkende, ruhigere Tyson, der sie inzwischen leicht ungeduldig und irritiert ansah. 

Dann hob Tyson die rechte Hand an den Rand seines Basecapes und zog dies etwas weiter herunter, damit seine Augen im Schatten lagen. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu dem auf der einen Seite des Tableaus auf ihn wartenden Robert zurückzugehen, war von Tyson nur noch ein leises „Kleider machen Leute – der Spruch hat heute mal wieder seine Richtigkeit bewiesen. Tss..." zu hören.

Während des Gehens schob Tyson sich die Ärmel seines Pullovers ein Stück die Arme hinauf, damit sie ihn nicht hinderten. Dabei kamen seine blauen Handschuhe zum Vorschein, die er jetzt anstelle der früheren braunen trug.

Als Tyson sich auf seiner Seite eingefunden hatte, fragte Oliver, der sich inzwischen auch wieder von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte: „Bist du jetzt soweit, Tyson?"

Dieser blickte kurz auf den blau-weißen Beyblade in seiner Hand, lächelte dann und meinte leise: „Ja, wir sind soweit, es zu versuchen." 

Dann steckte Tyson den Blade in seinen Starter und hob diesen, um anzuzeigen, daß er bereit war. Seine blauen Augen funkelten und weckten in den Zuschauenden das Gefühl, daß Tyson sich wieder fing. 

Und wenn er langsam wieder anfing, den alten Kampfgeist zu zeigen, dann war für die Bladebreakers vielleicht doch noch nicht alles verloren.

Oliver hob die Hand und begann zu zählen. 

„3...2...1! Let it rip!"

Zwei Blades schossen aus ihren jeweiligen Startern und begannen in der Bey-Arena zu kreiseln. Während Roberts schwarz-violetter Blade Runde um Runde seine Kreise zog, kam Tysons genau in der Mitte zu relativer Ruhe. 

Nur hin und wieder brach er wie spontan zu der einen oder anderen Seite aus. 

Doch jedes Mal kehrte der blau-weiße Blade nach kurzer Zeit in die Mitte der Arena zurück, um dort auf der Stelle zu kreiseln.

Die Zuschauer dieses gerade erst begonnenen Matches warfen sich gegenseitig verwunderte Blicke zu. Und das nicht nur wegen den spontanen Wacklern von Tysons Blade, die diesen unausgewogen und leicht angreifbar erscheinen ließen.

Vielmehr verblüffte es die Anwesenden, daß Tyson nicht wie sonst auch auf Angriff spielte. Es war gar nicht seine Art, den ersten Angriff seinem Gegner zu überlassen. Doch heute war vieles an Tyson neu und ungewohnt, daher zuckte Robert schließlich mit den Schultern und setzte zur Attacke an.

„Griffolyon , greif an!", rief der Anführer des Majestic-Teams.

Der schwarz-violette Blade reagierte sofort und unterbrach sein ständiges Kreiseziehen, um direkt auf Tysons Beyblade zuzuschießen.

Kenny, Max und Ray zuckten zusammen, als sie ihren Freund in Gedanken schon verlieren sahen, doch Tyson lächelte leicht und nickte dann. Genau diese Situation hatte er provozieren wollen. 

Eigentlich hätte es Drigers Power sein sollen, da Tyson nicht wußte, wieviel Angriffskraft seine neue, noch ungetestete Strategie aushielt. Er hatte angenommen, da er mit Ray und dem in seinem Blade wohnenden Bit-Biest ziemlich gut vertraut war, würde es für einen ersten Test einfacher sein. 

Doch nun würden sie sich wohl sofort dem ultimativen Belastungstest unterziehen müssen. Roberts Bit-Biest besaß eine gewaltige Kraft, die nicht zu unterschätzen war. Dies hatte Tyson einmal getan – und mit einer schweren Niederlage dafür gebüßt.

Nein, nie wieder würde er die Power eines anderen Bit-Biests unterschätzen und sich dabei übernehmen. 

Und obwohl Tyson Dragoon nach wie vor für das mächtigste und stärkste Bit-Biest hielt, das es gab, wußte er inzwischen doch, daß auch er selbst viel zu einem Blade-Kampf beitragen konnte. 

Sehr viel mehr, als Dragoon nur anzufeuern.

Daher hob Tyson jetzt, als er Roberts Blade schnell immer näher an den seinen herankommen sah, den Kopf und sammelte sich.

Dann rief er: „Dragoon! Wind Defense!" 

Der blau-weiße Blade leuchtete kurz blau auf, doch sonst geschah nichts weiter, was darauf hätte schließen lassen, daß, was auch immer Tyson vorhatte, Wirkung zeigte. Immer näher schoß Roberts Blade auf den anderen zu, welcher noch immer in der Mitte der Bey-Arena kreiselte.

Die zuschauenden Jungen und Mädchen hielten unwillkürlich den Atem an, als es zum Zusammenstoß der beiden Blades kam. Sie erwarteten, daß einer von ihnen – nämlich der von Tyson – nach dieser Attacke die Arena verlassen würde. 

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Vielmehr kreiselte Tysons Blade unberührt weiter auf der Stelle, so, als hätte er nicht vor Sekundenbruchteilen einen der stärksten Angriffe abwehren müssen, die es in einem Blade-Kampf geben konnte. 

Roberts Beyblade schoß in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurück und der deutsche Meister mußte sich beeilen, ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Schon näherte sich der schwarz-violette Beyblade gefährlich dem Rand der Arena, doch der hochgewachsene Anführer der Majestics war nicht umsonst als wahrer Meister in der Handhabung seines Blades bekannt. 

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er seinen Beyblade wieder im Griff und setzte erneut zur Attacke an.

Immer und immer wieder ließ Robert seinen Blade den von Tyson angreifen, doch er brachte ihn mit seinen Attacken nicht aus dem Takt. Bis auf ein gelegentliches kurzes Schlingern, welches sofort wieder stabilisiert wurde, schien es den Anwesenden, als wäre Tysons Blade an der Stelle festgewachsen. 

Ein leichter Wind war mit der Zeit aufgekommen, der Tysons und Roberts Haare sanft auf und ab bewegte, doch niemand brachte dies mit dem gerade stattfindenden Kampf in Zusammenhang. 

Nicht einmal die Bladebreakers, die Tysons Techniken, die stets auf dem Element der Luft basierten, sehr gut kannten, stellten diese Verbindung her. 

Inzwischen leuchtete der Chip mit dem Bild des Drachen in der Mitte des Blades in einem sanftem Blau, so, als würde Dragoon in jedem Moment erscheinen. Doch Tyson war noch nicht soweit, sein Bit-Biest in Aktion treten zu lassen. Er konzentrierte sich zur Zeit ganz darauf, seine neue Taktik einzusetzen, die ihm, wie er bemerkte, eine äußerst starke Verteidigung erlaubte. Das freute Tyson wirklich sehr, denn dies war immer die Schwachstelle an seinem Blade gewesen. 

Er hatte einen starken Angriff, doch die Verteidigung war bis jetzt für ihn stets ein wirkliches Problem gewesen. Dies schien jetzt der Vergangenheit anzugehören, denn durch den neuen Powerring, den er letzte Nacht in seinen Blade eingebaut hatte, sowie seine Kraft, die er Dragoon zur Verfügung stellte, war seine Power in der Defense enorm gewachsen.

Und außerdem – was Robert noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, war, daß er selbst Tysons Dragoon zusätzlich durch seine Angriffe Kraft gab. Bei jedem Zusammenprall mit dem blau-weißen Blade gab der von Robert Energie an Dragoon ab, die dieser sammelte, um sie später für einen eigenen Angriff nutzen zu können. Daher kam auch das blaue Leuchten in der Mitte von Tysons Blade, welches immer stärker wurde und anzeigte, daß das Energielevel stetig stieg.

„Wie macht Tyson das nur?", fragte Max verwundert. Völlig verblüfft starrte er auf seinen Freund, der nur untypisch ruhig dastand und seinen Blade beobachtete. 

Kenny, der sich angesprochen fühlte, leitete die Frage an sein Bit-Biest Dizzy weiter, welches jedoch vorerst passen mußte.

Auch Emily, die ihrerseits auf die Auswertungen ihres Laptops blickte, konnte nicht mit einer Erklärung dienen. Aufgeregt kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und war ein wenig verärgert, daß sie dieses Problem nicht sofort lösen konnte. 

Judy dagegen war vollkommen vertieft darin, auf Tysons Blade zu blicken und sich zu fragen, woher das Leuchten kam, welches immer mehr an Intensität zunahm.

Es waren Ray und seine ehemaligen Teamkameraden von den White Tigers, die es zuerst bemerkten. Völlig fasziniert hatten sie alle auf das stetige Aufeinandertreffen der zwei Beyblades geschaut, doch dann merkten Lee und Ray gleichzeitig, daß das blaue Leuchten nicht nur von Dragoon ausging – sondern auch von Tyson!

Das Licht lag wie eine dünne Aura um ihren blauhaarigen Freund herum und verband ihn mit seinem Blade. Verwirrt blickten sich die zwei Kindheitsfreunde an und trauten ihren Augen kaum. 

Was tat Tyson nur? Woher kam die Aura um ihn herum? 

Und, was am wichtigsten war – was hatte sie zu bedeuten?

In diesem Moment hatte Robert wohl genug von seinen nutzlosen Angriffen auf den gegnerischen Blade. Es blitzte ärgerlich in den Augen des deutschen Blade-Meisters, weil er mit seinen Angriffen nichts ausrichten konnte. Anscheinend hatte sich Tyson seit ihrem letzten Treffen viele Gedanken um seine Verteidigung gemacht.

Doch so leicht wollte Robert ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. Wenn es denn nicht anders ging, mußte er halt sein Bit-Biest rufen, um diesen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden.

„Griffolyon, komm heraus!", rief er.

Im nächsten Augenblick erglühte der schwarz-violette Beyblade, als das Bit-Biest darin dem Ruf seines Partners folgte und erschien. Sekunden später hallte die Luft wieder von dem Schrei des riesigen magischen Wesens, welches verärgert schien, daß der Kampf schon so lange dauerte.

„Griffolyon, Attack!", befahl Robert seinem Bit-Biest, welches sich daraufhin sofort Tysons Blade zuwandte und sich auf es stürzte.

Spätestens jetzt, so nahmen alle Zuschauer außer Tysons Teamgefährten an, würde dieser geschlagen werden. Roberts Bit-Biest war riesig und dementsprechend auch sehr stark. Wie auch immer Tyson es geschafft hatte, bis jetzt Roberts Attacken standzuhalten, nun war es damit sicher vorbei, ging es den All Starz, White Tigers und Majestics durch den Kopf.

Nur Max, Kenny und Ray verfolgten weiterhin gebannt und voller Vertrauen, was ihr Freund tat. Sie alle waren neugierig, wie er reagieren würde, denn immerhin hatte Tyson diese Situation schon zweimal erlebt. 

Und sie wußten, wenn Tyson eines war, dann anpassungsfähig. 

Er machte Fehler, ja. 

Aber nicht zwei- oder sogar dreimal.

Die drei Bladebreakers kannten ihren Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er noch etwas in der Hinterhand hatte – etwas, womit keiner rechnete. Diese überraschende Wendung, die so oft in Tysons Kämpfen im letzten Augenblick noch alles änderte.

Und als wollte er ihr Vertrauen in ihn belohnen, richtete sich Tyson im nächsten Moment hoch auf und blickte nachdenklich auf Griffolyon. 

Dann hatte er sich offensichtlich zu etwas entschieden, denn es blitzte kurz in seinen dunkelblauen Augen auf. Erneut blickte Tyson auf seinen blau-weißen Blade, der nichts tat, um den immer näher kommenden Angriff des riesigen gegnerischen Bit-Biests abzuwehren.

Doch als Griffolyon schon fast Tysons Blade erreicht hatte, sagte dieser ganz ruhig und mit leiser Stimme: „Dragoon, jetzt!"

Und im nächsten Moment war Dragoon verschwunden.

Nur die Tatsache, daß Griffolyon Sekunden später in die Stelle krachte, wo Dragoon noch kurz vorher gewesen war, machte deutlich, daß Tysons Beyblade überhaupt in der Arena gewesen war.

Doch jetzt war keine Spur mehr von dem Blade zu sehen. Jedenfalls konnte keiner der erstaunten Zuschauer, die sich aufgeregt näher an die Bey-Arena drängten, es sehen. Keiner außer Tyson.

Ray, der seinen Freund aufmerksam beobachtete, konnte sehen, wie Tysons Augen von einer Ecke der Arena in die andere huschten. Und zum ersten Mal, seit Kai das Team der Bladebreakers verlassen hatte, konnte der junge Chinese in den Augen seines Freundes einen Teil der Freude erkennen, die früher so ungehemmt von ihnen ausgestrahlt war.

Tyson war glücklich, daß sein Plan, seine Taktik – wie auch immer man es nennen sollte – bis jetzt funktionierte. Doch er war noch nicht ganz fertig mit der Ausführung seiner Strategie, das konnte Ray deutlich fühlen.

Noch immer lag die dünne blaue Aura aus Licht um Tyson, der jetzt die Augen schloß. Dies veranlaßte die Mitglieder der All Starz und White Tigers dazu, sich verwundert anzuschauen. Und auch Enrico, Oliver und Johnny wirkten verblüfft über Tysons Verhalten.

Robert dagegen blickte angestrengt in die Bey-Arena, in der er zur Zeit jedoch nur seinen eigenen Blade erkennen konnte. Von Tysons dagegen war noch immer keine Spur. Doch Robert wußte, irgendwann würde es wieder auftauchen. 

Er mußte es nur rechtzeitig bemerken.

Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich, während anscheinend nichts passierte.

Doch die Aura um Tyson, welcher bis dahin reglos dagestanden hatte, wurde immer stärker und leuchtete plötzlich hell auf. Und im nächsten Augenblick öffnete er die Augen und rief aus: „Dragoon! Storm Attack!"

„Die Storm Attack?", entfuhr es Emily überrascht. „Aber warum nutzt er seine alte und schwächere Attacke? Die Energie reicht niemals aus! Warum nimmt er nicht die Phantom Hurricane Attack? Damit hätte er eine Chance gegen Roberts Griffolyon, wenn auch nur eine kleine."

Selbst Judy konnte daraufhin nur ratlos mit den Schultern zucken, denn auch sie wußte nicht, was Tyson bezweckte. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Anwesenden blickten sie beide wieder auf das Tableau, wo sich in den nächsten Sekunden etwas ganz Erstaunliches abspielte.

Auf Tysons Ruf hin schien zuerst überhaupt nichts zu geschehen. 

Doch dann – ganz unerwartet – erglühte plötzlich die Luft in strahlendem Blau und Dragoon erschien in voller Größe. So intensiv leuchtend hatten ihn die Zuschauenden zuvor noch nie erlebt und ehrfürchtig schauten sie auf den mächtigen Drachen.

Dieser jedoch verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern erschuf einen Sturm, der wahrhaft riesige Ausmaße annahm. Lose Zweige und Blätter sowie sonstige Gegenstände, die in der unmittelbaren Nähe lagen, wurden herumgewirbelt. Die White Tigers und All Starz' griffen rasch nach einem Halt, um nicht davongeschleudert zu werden, als der Sturm immer mehr an Stärke zunahm. Auch Oliver, Enrico und Johnny versuchten, schnell aus dem Zentrum des Sturms zu entfliehen, was ihnen auch gelang. 

Robert dagegen hatte nicht dieses Glück. Er wurde von den Ausläufern des Windes erfaßt, hochgehoben und ein Stück durch die Luft geschleudert. Tyson, der seltsamerweise als Einzigster nicht von dem Sturm beeinträchtigt wurde, erfaßte Roberts prekäre Lage mit einem Blick und rief seinem Bit-Biest zu: „Dragoon! Fang Robert auf! Bitte, es darf ihm nichts geschehen!"

In Sekundenbruchteilen wandte sich das mächtige Bit-Biest dem deutschen Blade-Meister zu. Dieser spürte im nächsten Moment, wie sein freier Fall, der ihm sicher Verletzungen eingetragen hätte, aufgehalten wurde. Eine Böe strich an ihm vorbei und fing den Sturz sanft ab. Behutsam und mit großer Vorsicht wurde Robert dann von dem Ausläufer des Sturms auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Fassungslos blickte der Anführer der Majestics in den noch immer tobenden Sturm hinein, der nichts von seiner Intensität verloren hatte. 

Inmitten dieses Sturms stand Tyson sicher und unverletzt, umgeben von seiner Aura aus blauem Licht. Ebenso in Blau getaucht war Dragoon, der hoch über Tysons Kopf den Sturm kontrollierte.

Tyson hob nun den Kopf und blickte seinen Partner an.

„Das reicht, Dragoon. Du kannst aufhören!", rief er dem Drachen dann zu.

Augenblicklich flaute der eben noch so heftige Sturm ab und verebbte schließlich zu einem sanften Wind. Und dieser erstarb, als Dragoon sich nach einem letzten Blickkontakt mit Tyson in blaue Lichtpunkte auflöste, die in den Blade des Bladebreakers zurückkehrten, welcher daraufhin wieder ruhig in der Arena kreiselte. Auch die blaue Aura, die um den blauhaarigen Bladebreaker gelegen hatte, war inzwischen wieder verschwunden.

Als Tyson schweigend die rechte Hand ausstreckte, erhöhte der blau-weiße Blade seine Geschwindigkeit wieder, zog eine Runde durch die Bey-Arena und flog dann direkt in Tysons Hand.

Dieser blickte für eine Sekunde den Beyblade in seiner Hand nur an, doch dann lächelte er plötzlich strahlend und flüsterte: „Danke, Dragoon. Du warst einfach phantastisch!"

Dann sah Tyson auf Robert, der noch immer fassungslos auf dem Boden saß und grinste ihn voller Triumph an. „Ich glaube, dieses Match habe ich gewonnen, Robert! Endlich!"

„Wie bitte?", entgegnete der Majestic, der noch immer nicht wieder ganz bei sich war.

„Er hat Recht", mischte sich Oliver mit vor Erstaunen ganz leiser Stimme ein. 

Und zum Beweis für seine Worte wies er auf eine Stelle nicht weit von Robert entfernt. Als dieser Olivers ausgestreckter Hand mit den Augen folgte, zuckte er zusammen. 

Denn dort, etwa fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, lag sein schwarz-violetter Blade.

Tyson war es mit seinem Dragoon doch tatsächlich gelungen, sein mächtiges Bit-Biest Griffolyon zu schlagen. Und er, Robert, hatte noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war.

Als Robert nur weiterhin sprachlos auf seinen Blade sah, wurde der Ausdruck in Tysons Augen auf einmal besorgt. Rasch verließ er das Tableau und eilte ein paar Schritte auf Robert zu.

„Hey, Robert! Ist dir etwa doch etwas geschehen? Aber Dragoon hat deinen Sturz doch abgefangen!", rief Tyson aus.

„Aber wie...", der deutsche Meister verstummte und blickte noch immer völlig neben sich auf Griffolyon, der reglos im winterharten Gras lag. Dann sah Robert zu Tyson auf, der inzwischen vor ihm stand und jetzt in die Knie ging, um ihn mit besorgten Augen anzusehen.

„Bist du verletzt, Robert?", fragte Tyson dann.

Robert schreckte zusammen, doch dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf, erhob sich und ging zu seinem Blade. Er nahm diesen an sich, blickte es für eine Weile nachdenklich an und hob dann den Kopf wieder.

Indem er Tyson verwundert, aber doch mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht ansah, meinte Robert schließlich: „Meinen Glückwunsch, Tyson. Du hast tatsächlich gegen Griffolyon und mich gewonnen."

Stille herrschte kurz nach diesem Eingeständnis, bevor Johnnys Stimme erklang.

„Es wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit, daß einer Robert in einem Match besiegt. Ich hätte jedoch nicht angenommen, daß es Tyson sein würde."

Robert und Tyson drehten sich bei diesen Worten um, damit sie den Sprecher ansehen konnten. Johnny grinste bei dem Ausdruck in Roberts Gesicht leicht vor sich hin, doch man konnte spüren, daß er seine Worte nicht böse gemeint hatte.

In diesem Moment kamen Ray, Max und Kenny auf Tyson zugerannt.

„Das war super, Tyson!", rief Max aus und fiel seinem besten Freund stürmisch um den Hals. Auch Rays Augen leuchteten wieder mit ihrem alten Feuer, als er neben den Beiden stehenblieb und Tyson seinerseits umarmte.

Kenny, der ein Stück hinter Max und Ray zurückgefallen war, da er seinen Laptop nicht runterfallen lassen wollte, kam nun ebenfalls bei seinen Freunden an. Dann meinte er zu Tyson: „Max hat vollkommen Recht mit dem, was er sagt. Das war echt eine starke Leistung von Dragoon und dir, Tyson." 

„Wie hast du das nur angestellt?", wollte der Chef dann neugierig wissen.

Bevor Tyson darauf antworten konnte, prasselten nun auch von seinen zwei anderen Teamkameraden neugierige Fragen auf ihn ein. 

Die Mitglieder der White Tigers und All Starz sowie die vier Majestics, die ebenfalls in der Nähe der Bladebreakers standen, konnten sehen, wie das Lächeln, welches in Tysons Augen gelegen hatte, stärker und stärker wurde, als er den neuerwachten Enthusiasmus seiner drei Freunde beobachtete.

Als die drei Teams Tyson und seine Freunde betrachteten, schien es ihnen für einen Moment, als wäre wieder alles normal. So, wie es sein sollte. 

Die Bladebreakers hatten wieder einmal einen Sieg für sich verbuchen können und das schien ihre Geister zu beleben. In den Jungen und Mädchen regte sich die Hoffnung, daß für das andere Team nun wieder Frohsinn und Lachen auf der Tagesordnung stehen würde.

Diese Hoffnung erhielt jedoch schon im nächsten Augenblick einen herben Dämpfer. Tyson hob nämlich lachend die Hände, um die Fragen seiner Freunde abzuwehren.

„Wartet einen Augenblick, dann erkläre ich es euch. Versprochen", rief der Junge mit den blauen Haaren aus. „Doch zuvor muß ich noch etwas erledigen."

Dann drehte sich Tyson mit den Worten „Robert, ich möchte dir danken, daß du..." zu dem deutschen Meister herum und streckte gleichzeitig die Hand aus. Doch plötzlich verstummte er mitten im Satz und das Leuchten in seinen dunkelblauen Augen erstarb, als hätte ein Windstoß eine Kerzenflamme ausgeweht. Auch seine Hand, die er zu einem freundschaftlichen Händedruck erhoben hatte, sank wie leblos wieder herab.

„Tyson, was ist los?", fragte der Angesprochene, als sein Gegenüber nicht weiterredete, sondern mit eigentümlich traurigem Blick an ihm vorbei sah. Und auch die anderen Jungen und Mädchen waren irritiert von Tysons plötzlichem Wandel.

Als Ray Tyson gerade die Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte, um ihn aus seiner Trance aufzurütteln, flüsterte Tyson plötzlich leise: „Kai." 

Rays erhobene Hand erstarrte mitten in der Luft und sein Blick flog in die Richtung, in die Tyson noch immer völlig erstarrt blickte. Auch Max fuhr herum, ebenso wie Kenny, der vor Schreck fast Dizzy hätte herunterfallen lassen.

Jeder der drei Bladebreakers folgte mit den Augen Tysons Blick zu der Stelle, an der er ihren ehemaligen Teamcaptain erblickt hatte. Und für eine Sekunde konnten die All Starz, Majestics sowie die White Tigers in Rays, Max' und Kennys Augen ungebändigte Freude aufblitzen sehen. 

Doch ebenso schnell, wie die Freude erschienen war, verging sie auch wieder und machte dem Ausdruck von Trauer und Schmerz Platz, der die Augen der Bladebreakers schon die letzten zwei Wochen über beherrscht hatte.

Auch der Rest der Anwesenden wandte sich nun dem Ziel der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde zu – und wirklich, nur etwa dreißig Meter von ihnen entfernt stand Kai an einer Wand und sah zu ihnen herüber.

„Was will der denn hier?", entfuhr es Lee aufgebracht, doch Mariah brachte ihn mit einem Blick wieder zum Verstummen. Sie wußte, daß auch wenn Kai seine Freunde sehr verletzt hatte, diese sich innerlich freuten, ihn jetzt wiederzusehen.

Das hatte dem Mädchen mit pinken, langen Haaren die Freude in den Augen der vier Bladebreakers deutlich gezeigt, obwohl sich deren Mienen inzwischen wieder zu dem für sie so ungewohnten Ernst verschlossen hatten. Doch Mariah spürte, daß dies eine Angelegenheit war, welche die Bladebreakers unter sich austragen mußten. Da durfte sich keiner von ihnen einmischen. 

Daher bedeutete sie ihren Teamkameraden, sich zurückzuhalten, denn auch Gary und Kevin wirkten nicht gerade glücklich darüber, daß der Grund für Rays Schmerz hier aufgetaucht war.

Selbst die All Starz sahen nicht gerade freundlich zu Kai hinüber, wobei es bei ihnen wohl vor allem die Sorge um Max war. Oliver, Enrico sowie Johnny hatten sich inzwischen schon von sich aus ein paar Schritte zurückgezogen, da sie sich selbst ein Bild der Lage gemacht hatten – und mit Mariahs Einschätzung vollkommen übereinstimmten.

Als Kai nun langsam auf sein ehemaliges Team zuzugehen begann, rückte Robert jedoch instinktiv näher an Tyson heran, der noch immer reglos dastand. Dies schien Tyson aus seiner Erstarrung aufzuschrecken, denn er richtete sich auf und in seinen Augen begann es zu blitzen, als würde er sich auf eine Konfrontation gefaßt machen. Seine linke Hand zuckte zu seiner Hosentasche, verharrte jedoch dann wieder.

Hochaufgerichtet erwartete Tyson, umgeben von Ray, Max und Kenny, wie ihr ehemaliger Teamcaptain langsam immer näher kam. Es schien den Mitgliedern der drei anderen Teams, als würden sich die vier Jungen gegenseitig stützen und die nötige Kraft geben, damit sie diese Situation meistern konnten.

Kai, der sich von außen so gelassen und unnahbar wie sonst auch zeigte, musterte im Näherkommen die Gesichter der Bladebreakers. In ihm sah es jedoch alles Andere als ruhig und kontrolliert aus, vielmehr tobten in dem Jungen widerstreitende Gefühle.

Ja, Gefühle. 

Gefühle, die er beim Anblick seiner vier ehemaligen Gefährten kaum zu beherrschen wußte. Gefühle wie Freude, aber auch Schmerz. 

Sehnsucht, aber auch Angst.

Ja, Kai hatte Angst. Große Angst.

Angst davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Angst, daß er zu spät erkannt hatte, was Tyson, Max sowie Ray und Kenny ihm bedeuteten.

Vor nunmehr fast einer Woche hatte er einen großen Kampf mit sich selbst ausgefochten – und er war dabei Sieger geblieben, obwohl es ihn viel Kraft gekostet hatte.

Aber Kai hatte es geschafft, Black Dranzers unheiligen Einfluß auf sich, seinen Geist und seine Seele zu vertreiben und das böse Bit-Biest zurückzulassen. Dann hatte er sich zu Fuß aufgemacht, halb Rußland zu durchqueren, um zu seinem ehemaligen Team zurückzukehren. Er hoffte, daß es dafür noch nicht zu spät war.

Als Kai jedoch nunmehr wenige Meter von den Bladebreakers entfernt stehenblieb, mußte er erkennen, daß der Kampf gegen Black Dranzer wohl nicht das Schwierigste gewesen war. 

Vielmehr kam ihm die Ahnung, daß er jetzt wohl die wahre Prüfung würde bestehen müssen. Er würde um die Zuneigung derer kämpfen müssen, die ihm ihre Freundschaft von Anfang an so leicht und freigiebig angeboten worden hatten. 

Und zwar nicht nur einmal.

Und das wiederum bedeutete, daß er sich endlich würde öffnen müssen. Er mußte seine Gefühle zeigen, was für Kai nicht leicht war, da er niemals gelernt hatte, mit Freundschaft umzugehen. 

Denn er hatte nie Freunde gehabt, die es ihn hätten lehren können.


	2. Kais Rückkehr Teil 1

Part II: Lerne Vertrauen in dein Team (Kais Rückkehr)

Tyson, Max, Ray und Kenny blickten ihrem ehemaligen Teamchef entgegen, der wenige Schritte entfernt von ihnen schließlich stehenblieb. In den vier Jungen tobte Freude und Glück, doch auch ein Gefühl, welches sie nach außen hin unnahbar erscheinen ließ.

Es war das Gefühl des Schmerzes, welches sie in den letzten zwei Wochen geplagt hatte und welches sie trotz der nie ersterbenden Hoffnung auf Kais Rückkehr zu deutlich hatten spüren müssen. 

Daher würden sie ihrem Freund nicht so leicht vergeben.

Tyson wandte den Kopf zu seinen drei Freunden, die ihn anblickten. Stumm fragte er sie um ihre Meinung und erhielt wenige Sekunden später von jedem ein zustimmendes Nicken. Damit war es beschlossene Sache – Tyson würde für die Bladebreakers sprechen.

Kai, der die stumme Unterhaltung seiner ehemaligen Gefährten beobachtet hatte, wußte ihm nächsten Moment, als die Vier sich ihm wieder zuwandten, was sie beschlossen hatten. Und es verwunderte ihn überhaupt nicht, daß sie Tyson ausgewählt hatten, um zu erfahren, was Kai nach ihrem letzten, unschönen Treffen nun hier wollte. Tyson war es schließlich auch, der es stets am besten verstanden hatte, die Ansichten und auch Gefühle der ganzen Gruppe auszudrücken.

Kai gestattete sich erst ein innerliches tiefes Atemholen, um das Zittern in ihm wenigstens ein bißchen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor er sich dem blauhaarigen Jungen zuwandte und sagte: „Tyson?"

„Was willst du hier, Kai?", fragte der Angesprochene. 

Obwohl Tyson innerlich jubelte, Kai vor sich stehen zu haben, klang seine Stimme bei seinen Worten so kalt und fremd, daß nicht nur Kai innerlich zusammenzuckte. So kannte er den immer so freundlichen, unbekümmerten Jungen gar nicht. 

Das war nicht Tyson.

Auch die All Starz, White Tigers und Majestics schauten Tyson erschrocken an, in dessen Worten eine Härte mitgeklungen hatte, die nicht zu ihm zu passen schien. Es war, als hätte Tyson eine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut, die ihn ähnlich unnahbar erscheinen ließ wie die Mitglieder der drei anderen Teams es bis dahin nur von Kai gewohnt gewesen waren.

Max, Ray und Kenny dagegen schwiegen nur. Trotzdem konnte keiner der anderen Anwesenden das Gefühl vertreiben, daß sie ähnlich verändert waren wie Tyson. Es schien fast so, als bildeten die vier Jungen zusammen eine Front gegen Kai. Und obwohl es Tyson war, der für sie sprach, kamen somit auch die Gefühle der drei Anderen zum Ausdruck.

Ja, es würde nicht leicht für Kai werden, das zum Ausdruck zu bringen, was er fühlte. Vor allem, da er keine Unterstützung, kein Entgegenkommen von Seiten der Bladebreakers erhalten würde – er mußte es allein schaffen.

Und wie er die vier Jungen vor sich so anschaute, wurde Kai bewußt, daß dies wohl die erste Lektion war, die er lernen mußte. Er war allein, im Gegensatz zu Ray, Max, Tyson und Kenny. Doch nicht, weil sie es je so gewollt hätten. 

Nein, er war derjenige, der ihre Unterstützung nie hatte haben wollen.

Doch jetzt war das anders, fühlte Kai. 

Er wollte spüren, wie es war, wenn diese Front, die dort geschlossen vor ihm stand und ihn abwartend anblickte, ihn als einen Teil von sich ansah, den es nicht zu bekämpfen, sondern zu beschützen galt. 

Er wollte nicht mehr allein sein.

Doch bevor es vielleicht – hoffentlich – eines Tages dazu kommen würde, mußte er sie erst wieder für sich gewinnen. Ihre Zuneigung zurückerobern.

Daher straffte sich Kai innerlich, bevor er in den Kampf um seine Freunde zog.

Indem er einen weiteren Schritt auf seine vier ehemaligen Teamgefährten zutrat, als könne er so auch die Kluft zwischen ihnen überbrücken, hob Kai den Kopf und sah Tyson direkt in die dunkelblauen Augen.

Und auch wenn er nicht wie sonst dort lesen konnte, was Tyson bewegte, hoffte Kai doch, daß die Gefühle des Blauhaarigen für ihn nicht ganz durch seine unbedachten, herzlosen Worte vor nunmehr zwei Wochen zerstört worden waren.

„Ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen", setzte Kai zu einer Erklärung für seine Anwesenheit an. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann sprach er weiter. „Und ich möchte dich...", Kai stockte kurz, als sich Tysons Gesicht verschloß, nahm aber all seinen Mut zusammen und beendete den Satz, „...dich bitten, mir Dranzer zurückzugeben."

_‚Ja, ja, ja!'_, jubelte es in Tyson, als er diese Worte hörte. _‚Oh Kai, zum Glück! Du tust es wirklich! Ich habe so gehofft, daß du deswegen hier bist!'_

Trotz dieser Gefühle in ihm selbst, von denen Tyson auch wußte, daß sie ebenso in seinen drei Freunden wühlten, blieb er vorerst noch nach außen hin hart. Sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt und seine dunkelblauen Augen blickten kühl, als er zu sprechen begann. 

„Ist das Alles?", fragte Tyson. 

Als Kai ihn irritiert und etwas verunsichert anschaute, fuhr Tyson fort: „Denkst du wirklich, du kannst hierher kommen, einmal ‚Entschuldigung' und ‚Bitte' sagen – und alles ist wieder in Ordnung? Bedeuten Dranzer und wir dir wirklich so wenig, daß du meinst, es wäre so leicht?"

„Ich...", begann Kai, doch Tyson ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„So nicht, Kai!", meinte der blauhaarige Junge und man konnte sehen, wie er um Beherrschung rang. Unwillkürlich traten Max, Kenny und Ray noch etwas näher an ihren Freund heran, was diesen dazu veranlaßte, tief Luft zu holen. 

Tyson schloß kurz die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, stand ein wütendes Blitzen darin geschrieben, welches Kai unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. Die Wut in den dunkelblauen Augen ließ Kai erzittern, aber nicht vor Angst, sondern weil es ihm tief in seinem Herzen wehtat, daß er Tyson so verletzt hatte. Denn Kai konnte spüren, die Wut überdeckte nur den Schmerz, den der andere Junge fühlte.

„Tyson", flüsterte Kai leise.

Als dieser weitersprach, zog sich Kais Herz zusammen, denn die Wahrheit in den Worten, die folgten, konnte er nicht leugnen. Und doch zeigte ihm der Schmerz, den er fühlte, daß er richtig gehandelt hatte, hierher zurückzukommen. Denn dieses Gefühl hatte einen Gegenpart, den er wieder spüren wollte. Freude.

Egal, was er dafür tun mußte.

Doch vorerst mußte er die Worte ertragen, die Tyson mit klarer Stimme sprach, die Kai so fremd erschien, daß er den Anderen kaum wiedererkannte.

„Seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, Kai, warst du nicht gerade der Mensch, den man als umgänglich hätte bezeichnen können. Vielmehr warst du immer kalt, fremd und abweisend zu Ray, Max, Kenny und mir. Zuerst glaubte ich, du würdest uns nur nicht kennen. Wir waren schließlich zuerst alle fremd füreinander.

Doch aus den fremden Jungen, mit denen ich fortan ein Team bilden würde, wurden für mich schnell Kenny, Max und Ray – meine Freunde. 

Nur du bliebst ein Fremder, Kai. 

Für uns alle Vier, denn soviel Mühe wir uns auch gaben, uns mit dir anzufreunden, war es doch, als renne man gegen eine Wand. Eine äußerst massive Wand.

Jedes Mal, wenn wir abseits des Bladens etwas gemeinsam mit dir unternehmen wollten, wurden wir von dir mit der Bemerkung, wir sollten dich mit diesem ‚Kinderkram' nicht belästigen, zur Seite geschoben.

Ich weiß, ich bin nicht der ruhigste oder zuverlässigste Mensch, den es gibt und auch Kenny, Ray und Max haben ihre Schwächen. Aber gerade das ist es, was uns alle zu Menschen macht, Kai. Und Menschen machen nun einmal Fehler. 

In einem Team ist es jedoch so, daß die Schwächen des Einen mit den Stärken der anderen Mitglieder ausgeglichen werden können. Und du magst mich für naiv halten, aber ich denke, bei den Bladebreakers hat das die ganze Zeit über doch sehr gut geklappt."

Hier verstummte Tyson kurz und sah Kai durchdringend an, der seinerseits stumm und von Tysons klugen Worten gefesselt, dastand und zurückblickte. Den Mitgliedern der drei anderen anwesenden Teams, die ebenso fassungslos zuhörten, kam Tyson in diesen Augenblicken alles andere als naiv vor. 

Vielmehr schwang in seiner Rede ein gutes Maß an Weisheit mit.

Dann seufzte Tyson lautlos und sprach weiter.

„Du hast nie auch nur die geringste Regung gezeigt, daß wir dir etwas bedeuteten. 

Haben wir das? Haben wir dir je etwas bedeutet? 

Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Kai.

Was ich weiß, ist, daß wir ein Team mit einem Captain waren, der nicht zu unserem Team dazugehören wollte. Das weiß ich, da du stets abgelehnt hast, wenn wir dich in dieses Team miteinbeziehen wollten.

All das weiß ich, ebenso wie Ray, Max und Kenny.

Doch ich weiß auch, daß es trotzdem Situationen gab, in denen du uns geholfen hast. Du hattest dafür stets deine Gründe. Andere, als wir es gern gehabt hätten. 

So sagtest du jedenfalls immer.

Aber in jenen Situationen gab es Sekunden, wo jeder von uns", hier sah Tyson zu Ray, Max und Kenny, die ihm zunickten, da sie wußten, worauf er anspielte, „das Gefühl hatte, dir läge etwas an uns, obwohl du es nicht zugabst.

Wie bei meinem Kampf gegen Kevin, als du Ray vor meinem Blade gerettet hast. Auch Max hast du in der Forschungsstation der All Starz beschützt. Wie an dem Tag, als du für Ray und mich einen Kampf bestritten hast, als wir uns wegen meines Verschlafens und des Erdrutsches verspäteten.

Wegen der Hinweise, die Max und mich viele Kämpfe im letzten Augenblick doch noch gewinnen ließen.

Es gibt noch andere Begebenheiten, Kai, doch ich denke, ich habe deutlich gemacht, was ich meine. 

Dies waren jedenfalls die Augenblicke, die uns hoffen ließen. Daher haben wir uns weiterhin bemüht, mit dir Freundschaft zu schließen – obwohl nie eine Reaktion von dir kam, die ermutigend gewesen wäre.

Wir hofften trotzdem immer weiter."

Tysons Stimme klang inzwischen weniger kalt, doch immer noch fremd – so traurig, wie ihn keiner der Jungen und Mädchen bis jetzt je erlebt hatte. Dies griff den Anwesenden ans Herz und weckte den Wunsch, ihn zu trösten.

Doch keiner der Anwesenden war so erschüttert wie Kai, der inzwischen heillos verwirrt war von dem Geständnis, das Tyson ihm mit seinen Worten auch gemacht hatte. Kai spürte, wie ihm Tränen kamen, doch er schluckte sie krampfhaft hinunter. Dafür war jetzt nicht die Zeit.

Tyson, der eine Weile geschwiegen hatte und dem Wind zusah, der die Blätter über den kleinen Hof trieb, richtete sich auf einmal wieder zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Als er Kai nun betrachtete, war die Wut, aber auch die Traurigkeit wieder aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Nun wirkten sie dunkel und leer.

„Ja, Kai, wir hofften", wiederholte Tyson. 

„Doch dieser Hoffnung hast du schließlich ein Ende gesetzt. Es war nicht leicht zu akzeptieren, daß wir für dich niemals etwas Anderes als eine Last gewesen waren, doch du hast es ja vor zwei Wochen deutlich gemacht. Sogar sehr deutlich.

Ich muß zugeben, ich war geschockt, doch deine Worte in der Abtei ließen keinen Zweifel mehr daran, was deine Prioritäten waren."

Auch Tysons Stimme klang irgendwie hohl, als er den letzten Satz sprach und alle blickten ihn erschrocken an. Die Mitglieder der All Starz, White Tigers und Majestics waren vor allem neugierig. Ray, Max und Kenny wirkten traurig, aber von Tysons Reaktion dennoch ziemlich verblüfft. Es schien, als würden sie bemerken, daß sie nicht das ganze Ausmaß der Geschehnisse von vor zwei Wochen wußten.

Und dem war auch so, denn auch wenn die Bladebreakers gemeinsam auf die Suche nach Kai gegangen waren, so hatte doch schließlich durch die Wachen in der Abtei nur Tyson persönlich mit Kai geredet.

Kai dagegen war sichtlich zusammengezuckt und in seinen Augen stand ein Schmerz geschrieben, der ihn irgendwie hilflos und verletzt wirken ließ, obwohl doch er derjenige gewesen war, der die Tragödie ausgelöst hatte.

„Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt?", fragte Kai leise.

Nach einem Blick auf den leeren Ausdruck in Tysons Augen wußte er die Antwort schon, bevor der andere Junge mit der noch immer hohl klingenden Stimme sagte: „Ich habe ihnen erzählt, daß du aus unserem Team ausgetreten bist. Und, daß du Dranzer nicht mehr haben wolltest und ich ihn daher an mich genommen habe. Mehr brauchten sie nicht zu wissen."

Dann kehrte ein wenig Leben in die dunkelblauen Augen zurück, doch es war nicht viel. „Hätte ich deiner Meinung nach mehr sagen sollen? Glaubst du denn wirklich, ich hätte deine Worte vor ihnen wiederholt?", wandte sich Tyson an Kai. „Ich war der Meinung, sie einmal zu hören, hat gereicht. Sie auszusprechen... Nein. Das würde ich meinen Freunden nicht antun."

Tysons Stimme war immer leiser geworden, während der Schmerz in seinen Augen immer intensiver strahlte. Kai spürte, wie sein Herz gequält aufschrie, als er diesen Ausdruck in den sonst so unbeschwert blickenden Augen sah.

Er bereute seine Worte nicht erst seit heute, sondern im Prinzip schon seit demselben Moment, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Selbst unter Black Dranzers Einfluß war er damals innerlich zusammengezuckt, als er die kalten, harten Worte aussprach, an die Tyson sich offensichtlich auch noch nach zwei Wochen glasklar erinnern konnte.

Kai hätte alles in seiner Macht Stehende dafür getan, diesen Tag und seine Worte an jenem unglücklichen Nachmittag ungeschehen machen zu können. Doch diese Macht besaß er nicht.

Durch Tysons Schweigen standen diese Worte jedoch nur zwischen Kai und dem anderen blauhaarigen Jungen, wofür Kai dankbar war. Denn so war Ray, Max und Kenny ein großer Teil des Schmerzes erspart geblieben, den Tyson gefühlt hatte  - und immer noch fühlte.

„Ich danke dir, Tyson", flüsterte Kai schließlich leise.

„Danke, daß du es ihnen erspart hast, alle Einzelheiten zu erfahren. Vielleicht wäre es besser, sie wüßten es, denn dann könnten sie mich hassen für meine Tat. 

Doch ich verstehe, warum du es für dich behalten hast. 

Und auch wenn es dir wahrscheinlich nichts bedeuten wird, tut es mir sehr leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich wünschte mir, du könntest meine Worte vergessen."

Tyson hatte Kai aufmerksam zugehört, während dieser sprach. Und auch wenn er nichts entgegnete und seine Augen wieder unnahbar wurden, so fühlte der Junge doch, wie bei Kais leiser Entschuldigung einer der Risse in seinem Herzen zu heilen begann.

Es war ihm nämlich möglich, in Kais Augen die Wahrheit seiner Worte zu erkennen. Und daher war sich Tyson der Tatsache bewußt, daß Kai seine kalte Abweisung in der Abtei wirklich von Herzen bedauerte. Es kostete Tyson Mühe, seine unnahbare Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, als er die Gefühle in Kais braunen Augen sah.

Angst. Trauer. Schmerz.

Aber auch ein Flehen, welches Tyson zuzurufen schien: ‚Bitte stoß mich nicht zurück! Ich bin einsam – und das will ich nicht sein!'

Und noch etwas konnte er in den tiefbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers lesen – den Willen, um ihn und seine drei anderen Freunde zu kämpfen. Und auch wenn es Kai nicht bewußt zu sein schien, verfolgte er damit genau das gleiche Ziel wie Ray, Max, Tyson und Kenny.

Dies ließ neue Hoffnung in Tyson erblühen. 

Die Hoffnung, daß der Schmerz, den sie alle erlitten hatten – denn Tyson klammerte Kai dabei nicht aus – letztes Endes für etwas gut gewesen war. 

Auch wenn der Junge es vorgezogen hätte, auf leichterem Wege zu einem neuen Freund zu gelangen, war ihm dennoch bewußt, daß eine hart erkämpfte Freundschaft besonders wertvoll war. Diese Lektion mußte jedoch auch Kai lernen. Daher widerstand Tyson dem Drang in sich, auf Kai zuzulaufen und ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Ihm zu sagen, daß er ihm verzieh, auch wenn er gelitten hatte.

Wieder erklang Kais Stimme, doch auch sie hörte sich heute anders an als sonst. Die Kälte und Zurückhaltung, die stets darin gelegen hatte, wenn er sprach, waren verschwunden und hatten den Emotionen Platz gemacht, die Kai bewegten.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr ich euch verletzt habe", sagte er zu Ray, Kenny und Max, die noch immer dicht bei Tyson standen. „Besonders dich, Tyson", fügte Kai, an den Blauhaarigen gewandt hinzu.

„Es ist mir auch durchaus bewußt, daß ich kein Recht habe, darauf zu hoffen, daß ihr mir verzeiht, was ich getan habe. Aber...", Kais Stimme wurde leiser, bevor er allen Mut zusammennahm und weitersprach, „...ich würde gern versuchen, es wieder gutzumachen." 

„Ich möchte euch...", hier umfaßte Kais Blick die vier Jungen vor sich, als wären sie die einzigen Personen außer ihm auf diesem Platz, „...um eine weitere Chance bitten. Es wäre nicht die zweite oder dritte, aber...

Gebt mir noch eine Chance. Bitte."

Nun war das Flehen in Kais Stimme für alle deutlich. Und es sorgte für verschiedene Reaktionen.

Während sich die White Tigers und die All Starz' fassungslos über Kais verändertes Verhalten, aber auch unwillkürlich berührt von der unterschwelligen Angst in dessen Stimme nur schweigend ansahen, ging es den Majestics ein wenig anders. Wenigstens einem von ihnen.

„Kai, du erstaunst mich", ertönte Johnnys Stimme. „Hast du heute mal deinen Stolz zu Hause gelassen? Aber ich kann nur sagen, Demut steht dir gut."

Bevor noch einer der anderen Majestics oder anderen zwei Teams etwas zu Johnnys Kommentar sagen konnte, richteten sich die Blicke der vier Bladebreakers auf den irischen Meister. Und es waren keine freundlichen Blicke.

Vielmehr funkelten Max' hellblaue Augen ziemlich verärgert über Johnnys unerwünschte Äußerung, während Ray mit schneidendem Unterton in der Stimme sagte: „Halt dich da raus! Das geht dich nichts an, Johnny!"

Selbst Kenny, der sonst so friedlich war und stets zu schlichten versuchte, wandte sich mit den Worten „Dies ist allein unsere Angelegenheit" an den Majestic. 

Die Zurechtweisung war klar und deutlich.

Tyson fügte noch einen weiteren Dämpfer hinzu, indem er Johnny stirnrunzelnd musterte und dann sagte: „Du solltest deine Worte selbst beherzigen, bevor du sie auf andere Personen anwendest."

Während Johnny sichtlich zurückwich, als sei er gegen eine unsichtbare, aber ziemlich massive Wand gelaufen, wirkten die All Starz und White Tigers ebenfalls sehr überrascht über die Reaktion der Bladebreakers.

Denn obwohl weder Tyson, Ray noch Max oder Kenny eine Bewegung gemacht hatten, schien es den Anwesenden, als würden sie sich gleichsam schützend vor Kai stellen.

_‚Da ist es wieder'_, dachte Judy. 

Kein Außenstehender durfte ungestraft einen der Ihren angreifen, solange auch nur einer der Bladebreakers anwesend war. Wer es doch tat, mußte sich mit dem gesamten Team auseinandersetzen. 

Das sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.

Und auch wenn zur Zeit eine Kluft zwischen Kai und dem Rest des Teams bestand, so stellten sich Kenny, Ray sowie Tyson und Max doch instinktiv vor ihn, um ihn zu schützen.


	3. Kais Rückkehr Teil 2

Part II: Lerne Vertrauen in dein Team (Kais Rückkehr), Teil 2

Nach einigen Sekunden ungemütlicher Stille wandten sich die vier Bladebreakers wieder Kai zu, als deutlich wurde, daß die Mitglieder der drei anderen Teams ihre Botschaft verstanden hatten und sich von nun an aus dem Folgenden heraushalten würden.

Denn auch wenn sie Freunde waren, so hatte Kenny mit seinen Worten doch die Wahrheit ausgesprochen – dies war eine Angelegenheit innerhalb des Teams der Bladebreakers. Und sie würden auf ihre eigene Weise damit umgehen, was bedeuten mochte, daß sie Kai nicht so rasch vergeben würden – diesen aber dennoch gleichzeitig jederzeit vor jedem Anderen beschützen würden.

Schließlich gehörte er zu ihrem Team.

Tyson wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Ray, Max und Kenny, bevor er sich wieder an Kai wandte, der schweigend den Ablauf der vorangegangenen Minuten mitverfolgt hatte. Er war verwirrt über den prompten Schutz, den die vier anderen Jungen ihm nach Johnnys spöttischen Worten hatten angedeihen lassen, doch es verursachte gleichzeitig auch ein warmes, glückliches Gefühl in seinem Herzen.   
Vielleicht war ja noch nicht alles verloren und er konnte seine Freunde zurückgewinnen.

Daher atmete er innerlich tief durch, bevor er wieder direkt in Tysons dunkelblaue Augen sah, welche nun wieder etwas mehr Leben zeigten. Sie waren weit entfernt von ihrem üblichen schalkhaften, übermütigen Funkeln, dennoch glaubte Kai ein Aufblitzen der alten Kraft in ihnen erkennen zu können.

Er suchte nach einem Zeichen des Jungen, den er kennengelernt hatte; des Jungen, dessen Freundschaft er nicht hatte haben wollen, als sie ihm freigiebig angeboten wurde – und nach genau der es ihn nun verzweifelt verlangte.

Kai seufzte innerlich auf, als er erkannte, wie schwer es für ihn auf einmal war, in Tysons Augen lesen zu können. Er hatte den blauhaarigen Jungen wohl wirklich sehr verletzt, wenn dieser sogar das fröhliche, lebenslustige Funkeln in den Augen verloren hatte, das für Kai immer ein Zeichen dafür gewesen war, daß Tyson nichts und niemanden ernst nahm.

Jetzt empfand er die ungewohnte Zurückhaltung Tysons und den ernsten Blick von dessen dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn nun wieder musterten, als irritierend und fast ein wenig beängstigend. Er wünschte sich den ausgelassenen Jungen zurück, der Tyson vor ihrer letzten Begegnung in der Abtei gewesen war.

Schließlich hielt Kai die Stille nicht mehr aus. Diese Stille war er von seinen vier Teamgefährten einfach nicht gewohnt. Zusammen waren Ray, Tyson und Max immer so laut und fröhlich gewesen, so daß sie Kai jetzt völlig verändert schienen, als sie ihn undeutbaren Blickes musterten.

Das warme Gefühl, das in Kai aufgestiegen war, als sie ihn gegen Johnny verteidigt hatten, wich langsam wieder Nervosität und Angst, die dem Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar die Kehle zuschnürte. Sein Herz klopfte schnell und er verkrampfte sich unmerklich in Erwartung dessen, was nun kommen würde.

„Gebt ihr mir noch eine weitere Chance?", wiederholte Kai schließlich ungewohnt scheu seine vorherige Frage, indem er Tyson und seine drei Freunde anblickte.

Ray und Max sahen sich schweigend an, während Kenny ein Stück vortrat. Der Chef wirkte, als wolle er diese Frage bejahen und auch Ray und Max wirkten im Prinzip nicht abgeneigt. Doch Tyson hielt ihn mit einer kaum merklichen Handbewegung zurück und wandte sich dann Kai zu.

„Du willst noch eine Chance, Kai?", fragte der blauhaarige Junge seinen ehemaligen Teamcaptain mit ruhiger Stimme, in der keinerlei Emotionen enthalten waren. Kai lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er diesen Ton in Tysons Stimme vernahm.

Wie hatte sich Tyson so verändern können?

Wie hatte aus dem immer fröhlichen, ausgelassenen und manchmal auch nervigen Blader so ein ruhiger, zurückhaltender und vor allem erwachsener Junge mit solch traurigen Augen werden können?

War das alles seine Schuld?

Wahrscheinlich.

Doch gerade deswegen wollte er unbedingt die Freundschaft nicht nur Tysons wieder zurückgewinnen. Auch die anderen drei Bladebreakers machten einen gereiften Eindruck, der ihnen jedoch auch einen großen Teil ihrer vorherigen Lebendigkeit genommen zu haben schien.

Kai straffte sich und trat einen Schritt auf Tyson zu, während er ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Ja, die möchte ich. Eine Chance, daß ihr mir verzeiht und erneut eure Freundschaft schenkt", bestätigte er dann mit fester Stimme, auch wenn ihn dieses Geständnis viel Mut kostete.

Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, Gefühle zu zeigen oder sogar darum zu bitten.

Doch jetzt war es nötig.

Als keiner der vier Jungen vor ihm sich regte, brach Kais Entschlossenheit langsam in sich zusammen und Mutlosigkeit überschwemmte ihn. Was konnte er tun, damit sie ihm erlaubten, wieder ein Teil ihres Teams zu sein?

„Ihr werdet mir also nicht verzeihen?", fragte der Junge mit den blaugrauen Haaren schließlich leise, als Tyson wiederum nicht antwortete, sondern ihn nur schweigend mit seinen tiefblauen Augen musterte. Er senkte den Kopf und spürte, wie sein Herz sich verkrampfte, als er den Kampf schon zu Beginn verloren glaubte.

„Das hat niemand gesagt, Kai", erklang daraufhin Tysons Stimme und Kais Kopf schoß empor, um mit erneuter Hoffnung auf den Blauhaarigen vor sich zu blicken. „Doch eine Chance bekommt man nicht so einfach geschenkt. Vor allem nicht, wenn es, wie du schon gesagt hast, weder die zweite noch die dritte ist. Eine Chance wie die, um die du bittest, Kai, muß man sich verdienen.

Man muß sich ihrer würdig erweisen."

Tysons Worte hallten in dem kleinen Hinterhof wieder, obwohl auch er nur leise gesprochen hatte. Doch die Bedeutung seiner Worte hing in der Luft und machte die Mitglieder der All Starz sowie der White Tigers und Majestics, welche das Geschehen von der Seite her beobachteten, neugierig, wie Kai nun reagieren würde.

Dieser ließ sich Tysons Worte durch den Kopf gehen und sammelte erneut Mut, um seine nächste Frage stellen zu können. „Wie kann ich mir diese Chance verdienen?"

Als er die Frage aussprach, sah Kai, wie Sekundenbruchteile ein Lächeln auf den Gesichtern von Ray, Max und Kenny erschien. Nur Tysons Züge blieben unbewegt und kühl. Kai war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er nicht auch in den dunkelblauen Augen ein freudiges Aufleuchten gesehen hatte.

„Das mußt du schon allein herausfinden, Kai. Wenn wir dir sagen würden, was du tun mußt, wäre es schließlich viel zu einfach. Und eine Freundschaft, die man sich aus eigener Kraft erschaffen hat, ist doch etwas, worauf mein sein Leben lang stolz sein kann, oder?" Tysons Stimme klang noch immer kühl, doch ein Hauch von Ermutigung lag trotzdem tief in den Worten verborgen, der Kai etwas leichter ums Herz werden ließ. Er hatte noch nicht verloren.

Und er würde herausfinden, wie er sich die ersehnte Chance verdienen konnte.

Was Kai nicht wußte, war, daß er durch seine Bereitschaft, sein Möglichstes für die in Aussicht gestellte Chance zu tun, er diese in den Herzen seiner Teamgefährten schon längst geschenkt bekommen hatte. Während er Ray, Kenny und Max lautlos neben sich jubeln spüren konnte, sah Tyson seinen ehemaligen Teamchef an und bemerkte die Entschlossenheit in den braunen Augen des Älteren.   
Eine Entschlossenheit, die er oft darin gesehen hatte, wenn Kai einen Blade-Kampf bestritt.

Die vier Bladebreakers fühlten, daß Kai diese Entschlossenheit nun darauf richten würde, ihre Freundschaft zurückzugewinnen. Er wollte sich diese Chance wirklich verdienen, wurde ihnen mit Freude klar. Für den heutigen Tag heute hatten sie alle lange kämpfen müssen, doch jetzt war es endlich soweit, daß sie ihre Belohnung für ihre Hartnäckigkeit erhalten sollten.

In diesem Moment wandte sich Kai erneut mit einer Frage an Tyson. Leise Sehnsucht schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er von dem Jüngeren wissen wollte: „Die Chance, die ich mir verdienen soll – gilt das auch für Dranzer?"

Augenblicklich verdunkelten sich Tysons Augen wieder, als der rotgoldene Phönix, der vormals Kais Partner gewesen war, erwähnt wurde. Tysons linke Hand fuhr zu seiner Hosentasche und der blauhaarige Junge holte den rotblauen Blade hervor, auf dessen Chip das Abbild Dranzers zu sehen war.

Während Tyson Kais ehemaligen Blade fest umklammert hielt und diesen für einige Momente in Gedanken versunken ansah, blieb auch Kais Blick wie magnetisch angezogen daran hängen. Man merkte ihm an, wie sehr es ihm danach verlangte, diesen Blade wieder sein Eigen nennen zu können. Wie er es bedauerte, ihn so achtlos weggegeben zu haben.

Als Tyson erneut das Wort ergriff, war sein Stimme wieder kühler als zuvor und seine Worte klangen endgültig. „Ja, das gilt auch für Dranzer. Besonders für ihn."

Kai wirkte für einen Augenblick verwirrt von der Vehemenz, die in Tysons wenigen Worten gelegen hatte und musterte den anderen Jungen forschend. Der Blauhaarige schien den Blick zu spüren und sah von dem Blade in seiner Hand auf.

Tysons Augen waren wieder undeutbar, doch in seinen nächsten Sätzen klang ein unüberhörbarer Vorwurf mit, als er begann, Kai seine Meinung zu dessen Verhalten Dranzer gegenüber zu sagen.

„Um Dranzer wirst du dich ganz besonders bemühen müssen, Kai. Und ich kann dir nicht versprechen, ob er dir verzeihen wird, denn du hast ihm schlimmer mitgespielt als Ray, Max, Kenny oder mir.

Uns gegenüber hast du stets nur den Abweisenden gespielt, doch Dranzer war dein Partner, der schon bei dir war, als wir uns noch gar nicht kannten. Er war dein bester Freund, der stets Alles für dich in euren Blade-Kämpfen gegeben hat."

Hier stoppte Tyson kurz, ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen, während Kai erneut Schuldbewußtsein in sich emporsteigen fühlte. Tyson hatte Recht mit seinen Worten, denn Dranzer war schon seit Jahren bei ihm. Kai erinnerte sich, wie der goldrote und wunderschöne Phönix erschienen war, als er als Kind von sieben Jahren einen Blade-Kampf gegen einen schier unbesiegbaren Gegner hatte bestreiten müssen. Seit diesem Kampf war Dranzer stets bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihn niemals im Stich gelassen.   
Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Kai tauchte gerade rechtzeitig wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit mit Dranzer auf, um Tysons nächste Worte mitzubekommen. Die Stimme des Jungen klang traurig, aber auch anklagend und voller Unverständnis über Kais Tat.

„Wie konntest du das tun?", fragte Tyson leise. „Wie konntest du Dranzer so einfach weggeben, als wäre er nichts Besonderes? Als wäre er nicht ein unglaublich mächtiges und wunderschönes Geschöpf, dessen Liebe und Treue dir gegenüber immer durch nichts zu erschüttern war?

Hast du nicht gespürt, wie sehr du ihn damit verletzt hast?"

Sorry, Leutz, doch hier ist erst einmal wieder Ende! Die Story schleppt sich an dieser Stelle etwas, da meine für sie zuständige Muse gerade im Urlaub ist und sich rigoros weigert, zurückzukommen! Dabei wird es hier doch jetzt so schön sonnig und sie könnte sich den ganzen Tag auf dem Balkon sonnen...

Tja, mal sehen, ob ich sie nicht mit ein paar selbstgebackenen Cookies zur Kooperation bewegen kann!

Bis dahin, bitte viele, viele Kommis!

Dragon's Angel


End file.
